


Golden Surprise

by sumweirdo



Series: Omo Adventures [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bladder Control, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Desperation Play, Implied shower sex, Kissing, M/M, Moaning, Orgasm, Pissing During Sex, Short One Shot, Top Steve Rogers, Urination, pissplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumweirdo/pseuds/sumweirdo
Summary: Bucky doesn't tell Steve he has to go whilst they have sex.





	Golden Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something that I wrote. It's not suppose to be a masterpiece, but I just caught myself writing this.

Bucky was skeptical when Steve started to thrust inside of him. Bucky hadn't told him that he had to pee before this, and already felt like he was about to burst out urinating, humiliating himself. 

Bucky was already holding it in for himself, since he just discovered bladder control and realized he really liked it. He only fulfilled his fantasies by himself, and never told Steve about his solo sessions. He kind of had a whole thing planned for him until Steve came back home early, and started getting lustful, which Bucky couldn't help but accept his love since he liked it so much. Steve was also working a lot so he didn't have sex with Bucky for a little while, which was another reason Bucky didnt want to reject him. It'd be kinda rude, and he always wanted to satisfy his lover.

Steve was currently fucking him missionary. Bucky couldn't help but moan out of the pleasure he was receiving inside. 

Steve didn't really notice anything, ghosting his hand over his abs and nipples, his hand doesn't touch his cock, teasing him. Bucky wasn't worried about Steve touching him though, only about the golden shower that was going to occur soon enough.

"Ah! Oh.. S-Shit Steve.." Bucky whimpers, his full bladder burning gloriously within each thrust of the cock in him. The piss splashes and sloshes around the pouch, threatening to release at any given moment. He starts whimpering more leaning head back at the burning pain and pleasure.

Steve starts giving rougher thrusts, making the brunette's bladder burning so good, so immense, so much that tears started to gather at the corner of his eyes. His sounds got more desperate, his legs moving bit he tried to keep himself from closing them.

"Like that, baby?" Steve said, probably thinking that he was hitting his prostate instead of that spasming, cramping pouch. He angles a bit, his member rubbing against the bladder more efficiently, making Bucky give shuddering whimpers at the intense tingly, burning feeling.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck-" Bucky couldn't deny that the desperation actually feels good. He was enjoying it a little too much, more than he'd like to admit. 

"Fu-Fuck, I need to-.." Bucky moans, his bladder seeming to constrict and spasm, needing to get all of that urine out of him, asap. He starts to heave heavily, on the brink of losing control in his bladder. He swallows tightly, nervously and shakes his head. He couldn't hold it in anymore, needing to release desperately.

"Steve, w-wait! Mmh! S-Shit!" Bucky moans, gasping as he started releasing the piss he couldn't hold back. He whines and pants at the relief, the gold splashing and hitting his chest, staining the blankets. The relief so good, he almost thought he was cumming for a second. Anxiousness coursed through his body when he felt Steve halt his thrusts, his throat going dry from dread. He tried so hard to keep it in but he couldn't. He knew he should've just went to the bathroom from the beginning so he could avoid all of his mess. Bucky frowned, blushing harshly from embarrassment as the stream kept going.

Bucky closed his eyes in shame, not being able to look at him while he was so flushed and pissing. He expected Steve to be disgusted with him, telling him to get the hell out of his bed so he could clean it. 

"Jesus.." He heard Steve say in a whisper, feeling his eyes all over his body.

"I-I'm sorry Steve, I'm s-so fucking sorry." Bucky apologized, heating up from humiliation. He gives strained grunts, trying to stop the flow, but Bucky could only reduce it to small trickles.

"Oh my god, that was.. that was hot," Steve gives a huff, staring at his piss ridden body.

Bucky opens his eyes widely, surprised by how well he was taking it. Steve was playing along with the golden surprise, and here Bucky was thinking Steve would kick him out for this. 

With a lot of clenching, straining, and self control Bucky managed to stop the stream, the pain in his lower belly increasing, "W-What? I just peed, how was that.. hot?" He blinks incredulously.

"I don't know. The way you just lost control of yourself just really got me." Steve said, chuckling softly afterwards.

"So.. this isn't weird at all? For you?" 

"No. But.. we can stop if you want to go ahead and use the bathroom," Steve then hesitated, "Or we could keep going."

Bucky stays frozen solid for a bit, then he nods, "Let's keep going.." he said, feeling the tingle in his bladder return.

Steve urged himself not to smile, and inched his head as a nod. He starts to thrust inside, still hitting the slightly bloated bladder, enticing him to pee again.

"Ugh, fuck.." Bucky hits his head back on the pillow, rolling his hips around, the cock rubbing and thrusting in his needy bladder, creating a sort of weird pain-pleasure feeling. A new feeling that he kind of liked.

"Gonna piss yourself, babe?" The blond teased, his hand lingering around the small bump below his belly button. He presses down on it, and Bucky arches his back.

"Y-Yeah.. I-I might.." He answers helplessly, feeling the urine travel up to the tip of his cock. Unable to clamp down, the piss shoots out in multiple small spurts from Bucky trying to hold it in.

Steve groans, the smell catching up to both of their noses, "God Bucky, you're so hot. Losing yourself like this." 

Bucky whimpers, and just let's it all go. A loud stream it was, staining him and the blankets once more. He sighs heavily, his bladder now completely empty.

"Fuck, babe." Steve grabs his hips, started to increase the roughness.

"Ah! Fuck!" Bucky swears, the cock within him hitting dead onto his prostate.

Steve hums, and stops Bucky's moans when he kisses him passionately, tenderly, as both of their orgasms were getting close. Bucky kisses him back, blunt fingers gripping his shoulders. He pulls away, looking down at his twitching cock.

"Oh, I'm cumming, Steve!" Bucky cries out and finally orgasms. Semen expels from his cock, joining the piss on his chest, "Ohh.. fuck..!" he pants.

"Oh, Buck.." Steve feels his orgasm nearing, the thrusts getting slow, "I'm close."

"Oh god, cum inside me.." Bucky pleads.

Steve bites back a loud moan, unloading his frothy climax inside his lover.

Bucky twists his nipples, a small smile cornering his mouth, loving the feeling of being filled, "Mmh.." 

Steve pulls out, and they started to make out again, intensely, deeply, nastily. They break apart, and both kind of stare at each other, before chuckling. 

"Doesn't really smell pleasant, does it?" Steve scratches his head sheepishly.

Bucky pushes his face away, and inhales the not so fragrant odor. He sits up from the bed, piss and cum glistened his chest.

"So.. you're into.. what's it called? Watersports?" Steve looks at the brunette, who turns timid.

"Um.. yeah.." He answers, trying to get away from blushing of embarrassment in front of him.

Steve detects the shame and frowns, "I said it was hot you know." He said, attempting to cheer him up.

"I know but.. I've been doing that for a long time now." 

"Doing what?"

"Holding it in until I can't," Bucky stammers, "When you're at work I drink a lot of water. And since my bladder is.. kinda small it fills up easier and I'd have to pee within hours. I.. like the feeling. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would call me disgusting."

"Babe, I'd never call you disgusting," Steve furrows his brows, "To be honest, I think I'm kind of into it too.." he blushed.

There was silence.

"I should've told you before this. That way we could properly clear up our kinks." Bucky said.

"It's totally fine. I'm always up for a golden surprise." Steve chuckles.

"I know you did not just say that," The brunette snickers.

"Well, I did." Steve said. Suddenly the smell catches his nose again, and he scoots away.

Bucky blinks, "I better go take a damn shower."

"I'll come with." Steve declared.

"Why, so we could have sex again, then take longer to clean up?" 

"What's so bad about that?"

"Never said there was anything was bad about it." Bucky grabs Steve's hand, taking him away into the bathroom


End file.
